29 Falchions and Counting
by drunkdragon
Summary: One Lucina, two Lucinas, three Lucinas, four. After defeating Grima, this was the last thing Robin had expected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So at some point in time, I saw all the reviews and follows that RobinxLucina stories were getting. It made me bite my thumbs and go green with envy in how much attention they were getting. And while I eventually grew to accept it as fact and became tolerable of the pairing and even liked it in some cases, a mad part in me still ticked away. I wanted to do a RobinxLucina story, but it would be on my grounds and terms. I would get the last say.

And so I had this idea in my mind that I was writing for a while and I finished this first chapter. I got stuck trying to write the second chapter since the change was so wtf that I was unsure on how to approach it for the longest time. There were also many weird plot situations that had to be changed. This could lead to weird plot holes that may not get fulfilled correctly. It might never really approach the depth that the normal RobinxLucina fan may be looking for (which I'm totally okay with, because it will probably fulfill it in a different way).

I had said some time ago that I was going to do some sort of RobinxLucina fic. It was planned to be some kind of weird story that would feature RobinxMiriel and RobinxOlivia and some weird NTR stuff that wouldn't make much sense until you read into the story. Hell, as I thought about it, it could even be considered RobinxVaike or RobinxGregor or something. I wrote it out on my profile poll at one point with all its misleading details and somehow people still voted for it, probably not even knowing that this weird story was what they were voting for.

I think I wrote this with the goal to kind of not only have as much fun writing out the pairing, but to also sort of troll the shipping fandom. But don't worry! I think you'll enjoy how it trolls you.

Overall though, this story is kind of stupid. It's an enjoyable stupid, and also hopefully a clever type of stupid. But it's also stupid in a "why do you do this why" and a "I need to think about the choices I've made regarding this shipping" type of way.

But with 2015 nearing its end, I realized that I had yet to hit my yearly quota of stupid, so here you go.

Try not to think too hard about it, and don't lose a brain cell on the way out. Just have fun. Really.

* * *

"Do think he's a foreign noble? That's quite a fancy bit of clothes he has."

It was an innocent question, but it was enough to begin the rousing of Robin's body. Ever since he had slain Grima with his own two hands, it was like he had drifted off to a long, deserving rest. In fact, in his waking moments the last thing he specifically recalled was painlessly slipping away into nothing and one last kiss, softly stolen from the lips of his wife. They had both wept, at least until he could no longer weep with his mortal coil gone.

But now, upon hearing those words amidst the blanketing darkness, it was as if the rest of his body clamored for him to rise and stir, to begin anew. He softly groaned and the sensations of gentle grass upon his neck greeted him. It was unfamiliar in the sense that he did not recall being in an open field, and yet it was warm and welcoming.

Another moment or so wouldn't hurt, he thought to himself. His body moved a bit, but he didn't get far before another voice spoke this time just a bit more chipper than the other.

"I wonder how he got here."

Yes. How did he get here? Very slowly, Robin's eyes began to peak open and he recalled that sunlight was rather piercing and he squinted.

"Oh, looks like he's waking up."

The sun wasn't quite above them, but it still cast a long shadow over their blurry faces. The most was that he could make out was blue. There was a nice, regal blue about both of the figures. It reminded him of Chrom's hair.

Chrom! This whole scene was looking familiar, now. Thinking back to his very first memory with the Shepherds, the lord had found him out in the open field. Was he attempting to imitate the scene?

He felt himself chuckle a little. That son of a bitch. He'd poke fun at him for it later. But for now, he supposed that it was finally time to get up. With a bit of exertion, he pushed his upper body off of the grass, resting on his elbows.

One of the figures, the taller one, knelt down on one knee.

"I imagine the fields must be pretty comfortable this time of year, but I really don't envy you. There are far better places to find rest in, after all."

Looking up at Chrom, he moved to speak, but suddenly his voice caught in his throat as the Mark of the Exalt straight back at him. The blue hair he saw was long and reached to the person's shoulders.

This wasn't Chrom. This was-

"Lucina?" Robin choked out. This was hardly what he remembered her to be like. While she still wore blue like he had always known her to, her right arm was exposed, much like her father used to do when he wore less armor. She also had a steel shoulder plate on her left, held in place by a series of perpendicular white belts running across her front, with the other end holding up her Falchion. Finally, she had her father's white cape on as well, the tassel leading across her shoulders.

"Oh, so you know my name. That saves a part of the introduction." Lucina stood up and extended her hand to him. "Here, let me help you up."

This was all playing out like a story he had read before. His own story, to be precise. "Did Chrom tell you how he found me? Because you're doing a very good job of imitating it."

"Chrom? You know of our father?" A voice piped up from the side. Turning over to look, he felt himself do a double take.

Another Lucina stared back at him, though this time her brand was not in her eye. She was dressed in her usual attire, the dark blue clothes and cape forming a contrast between her and the other one. She had both arms covered this time around, but that still didn't explain what was going on here.

Pushing himself back a little, Robin stared at the girl in surprise before shaking his head. Cynthia and Owain must have talked her into this trick. "Okay, okay, Lucina, the game is up. You can stop this now. Where's Chrom and everyone else?"

"Again you mention that name," the first Lucina spoke, though Robin took note that her tone had changed to a bit more somber one. "Who is this... particular Chrom you speak of?"

"You're kidding, right?" he started, "I've known your father ever since he found me on a field. Took me in, made me his tactician, we defeated Grima together… does that ring a bell?" This had to jar something within her. She was among the forefront when leading the charge on Grima's back, right behind her father's steps.

Instead, her brow furrowed and her eyes closed. For a moment she frowned before pushing back her uncomfortable visage. "Forgive me. You speak as if… as if my father was still here."

What? But Chrom – Robin was the only one who didn't leave that battle. Everyone survived, he made sure of it! All his efforts, wasted! His fists balled up, tearing the grass beneath them. They won! They had all won!

What was going on?

Apparently he spoke his thought out loud, as Lucina continued to speak. "He had led his forces to Plegia to try and stop Validar from raising Grima, the Fell Dragon, but…" the woman struggled to finish, instead the pained look on her face returned. In the end she rose and stepped a bit away from them.

"Our father was slain by his closest friend." It was the other Lucina that finished the thought. "He was betrayed."

He knew of the betrayal they spoke of, but this was all in the past! He had even averted the strike. Chrom had lived!

"Here, give me your hand." The brandless Lucina extended her arm to him, and this time he accepted it. As his right hand reached out, he saw the mark on his skin and he paled. He didn't even register that he was standing, only looking at the hideous image. According to his wife the mark would disappear upon Grima's defeat, and she was right. It was the first part his body to fade away.

So why was it back now?

"Are you alright?" she spoke, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Y-Yes, I'm-" looking back at her, he shook his head. "I'm fine." He was still perplexed as to why there were two Lucinas. Was there supposed to be some kind of sick joke in this? He knew that Lucina and Cynthia both had blue hair, but to have them match each other so well was nearly impossible. The fact that one had the brand and the other didn't attributed to that fact. And there was something off about the brandless one, she seemed… younger. Her face didn't quite match that of what he was used to.

"Here, I'll go get her." The brandless Lucina stepped away, moving towards the more Chrom-ish one. His eyes, however, were immediately pulled to the sword that was hanging around her waist and he felt a sudden headache coming in his near future.

She also had a Falchion as well. And now that he looked at the pair together, one Lucina was clearly shorter than the other, perhaps only coming up to just a bit below the real one's shoulder. The height discrepancy between Lucina and Cynthia was nowhere near as pronounced as this.

Another set of footsteps and the sound of heavy armors made him turn, and he was greeted with a sharp stare that could have only been from one person.

"I do not trust you."

He would have rolled his eyes had he not seen a _third_ Lucina, this time dressed in polished heavier armors with yet another Falchion at her waist. But for now all he could do was gawk. Her tone was cold and professional, not unlike when he met the young woman for the first time. But this one was taller than the others, perhaps even a bit older as well.

And by now Robin was even further lost. "Lucina?" Why were there so many Lucinas?

" _Lady_ Lucina," she sharply corrected him. "You will do well to address my position as knight retainer."

Robin brought his palm to his forehead. So now there was another Lucina, and she was a knight retainer? But a retainer to who? If anything it was she who would have a retainer. So who was this Lucina serving?

"What is your name?" she said in her harsh tone again.

"Wait… You don't know my name?"

"We have only just met. I am not surprised that you know Lord Lucina's name, or even that of her younger sister, Lucina. However, I am naturally concerned that you know mine." She kept a level gaze at him, her hands folded behind her back, just like-

His mind began to reel. When he first awoke on the field so long ago, he was greeted by Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. The first Lucina dressed like her father and also had the brand in her eye. The second one was shorter, younger-looking, and lacked a brand, similar to the bubbly princess. And the third one was not unlike the infamous Frederick the Wary. He could start to see the forms of a pattern, but it still left major questions in his mind of what exactly was happening.

"Your name?"

"I… I think I need to sit down."

* * *

A/N: Here you go. I expect there to be more some ways down the road. More interestingly, though, is that this is like a test of how well I understand the characters of FE:A. We know their general countenance, but how _deeply_ do we truly know them? I think I can clearly say that I am willing to accept help on this fic because holy crap I get the feeling that I'm biting off more than I can chew once I release this chapter. I'm mostly confident up to the two-year skip and post-Valm, but other parts kinda scare me.

I also have to reimagine a lot of the dialogue. The last thing I want to use is dialogue from the game. Hopefully we can turn this into a full ride somehow, though I don't think the chapters will be as long as my other stories for now.

I do also want to stress that this is a RobinxLucina fic of some sort. I don't know how it's going to happen (I am pretty settled in which Lucina it will be though), but somehow it will. Somehow, Robin will end up with some kind of Lucina.

Still, comments and criticism will be enjoyed, and I suppose you can also cast your thoughts.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

See you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Robin put one slow foot in front of the other, eyes tracing the rocks and suddenly envying how carefree they were, his mind spun. Here were three Lucinas, all somewhat similar, and yet different. They each had a Falchion (he noticed that he was unlucky enough to have no weapon at all, and whatever armor he used to have seemed to have poofed away as well), they were mostly of the same build, and the main difference was in the clothes and armor they wore.

And yet in spite that, he was beginning to spot strange nuances in between them. The Lucina that was dressed like Chrom seemed the most level-headed so far, not unlike her father. The shorter one seemed to be just a bit excitable, perhaps a symptom of being young. And the last one seemed to be hounding him at every step.

It was surreal, like replaying his first set of vivid memories from the fields of Ylisse.

"You never told me your name."

"Ugh, just stop it Lucina! He'll tell us when he remembers."

"No need to argue, now. We can settle this calmly once we reach Southtown."

There were also parallels to be drawn, however. Assuming that the one dressed like Chrom was supposed to represent his friend, then that meant that the younger one was Lissa. This implied that the remaining Lucina was-

"Milady Lucina, I highly doubt the existence of amnesia. I have researched the issue in the libraries of Ylisstol and have yet to find any conclusive evidence of its existence beyond a reasonable doubt."

Yep. Frederick.

"Lucina, how do you even have time to-"

The older one extended a hand towards the younger (sister? Were they even really related?), beckoning her to be calm. She clammed up, crossed her arms and turned her gaze away to the side.

"I greatly appreciate your concerns, Lucina, as they are far from misplaced. However, I've explained to you before that I like to give the benefit of the doubt. I assure you that we will sort this out as soon as we can."

Still, if there are to be parallels between this world and his own, then that means that-

"I don't meant to interrupt, but it looks like our little interrogation may have to wait."

Right on cue.

"Lucina," the older one tapered off, clearly not having looked at where the younger was looking towards, "it's not interrogating. We're just going to ask him some questions."

Perhaps it would be okay to play along for now.

"She's right, you know, " Robin extended his hand towards Southtown. "Town's on fire."

The tall one glanced towards the village before turning a slow gaze to him. "You are awfully calm about this."

… And maybe work on his acting too.

"Unless you can set him on fire with a mere gaze, we've got bigger things to handle, Lucina," the obvious leader of the three began to run towards the town. "Come on. We've got a flock to tend to."

And with no further mention, the Lucinas had left him in the dust of their objective, Falchions drawn.

His gaze fell to the dirt at his feet again.

He could just leave them.

Let the town burn as he escaped and just figure out where things had gone horribly wrong. Yeah. That wasn't a bad plan. It's not like he had any real attachment to them. Not to mention that he wasn't prepared for combat, which he knew he would be walking into if he followed. It was a tactical mess, much like his first experience in battle.

But then if he didn't help and somehow they found him again (and after waking up here, he didn't want to rule out any odd possibility that was even odder than his current situation), who knows what would happen. Would they see him as an enemy? But if he went with them, then who knows what kind of madness was going to doom him. Did he really want to go through and possibly relive each and every battle he had gone through?

He reeeaaally didn't want to fight Grima again.

It was a bad idea. It was a really bad idea.

And yet despite all of it, he felt himself thinking of Chrom, and how he had gone into that town. It was an admirable trait - doing what was right. It was something that he couldn't always wrap his head around sometimes. How could a prince be so willing to lay his life on the line at the smallest of moments?

And as one of his first memories, it was one his most impressionable ones. It tugged at him, and he moved to enter the town.

* * *

Trailing after the trio of blue-haired women was easy. They seemed to have some coordination in working together, but he could clearly see that the younger of the three Lucinas was lagging behind. She tired a bit sooner than the others, but she pressed on. Lissa was still one of the newer Shepherds at the time, so it made sense that she had difficulty keeping up with the others.

Still, it hadn't become a real issue until they found themselves outnumbered near the center of the town. A mage had pinned them down and kept them at bay, the spells breaking through whatever cover they could find and forcing them to deal with the other bandits. Back then, even though Robins' spells were a bit off center at the time, he was able to help return the attacks from a distance and give them a chance to push back. But now that he had nothing, he was forced to watch and wait for an opportunity.

It wasn't long before the three of them were surrounded against a building. The bandits approached, their eyes staring straight at the three Lucinas, and slowly Robin began to creep up from behind them. Picking up a piece of sharply broken wood, he held his breath and came ever closer. One of the Lucinas, the one that was Chrom, locked eyes with him and Robin placed a finger against his lips, signing to be silent. She barely nodded and resumed her angry look at those around her.

As luck would have it, the closest one to him was the mage, and he loosely held his tome to his side - rookie mistake. Once he was close enough, his body snapped into action. He quickly grasped victim's wrist while slamming the pointed edge across the front of his neck, ripping through skin and flesh. It wasn't going to be a clean death, but it was what Robin needed. Quickly wrestling the book from his dying grasp, he kicked the to-be corpse away and sent a fireball into the next bandit to his right, quickly burning his body to ash.

By the time his surprise had faded away, the other Lucinas sprang into action, quickly cutting down the assailants. Turning towards the familiar bridge in the middle of the square, his gaze focused on the oncoming enemies.

This was his element. Seeing the advance and retreat of enemies, siege and siege breaking, attrition and outright attacks, this was his specialty. He could feel old habits coming back already, and he gave his spellbook a quick flip before holding it in front of him.

"Frederick! I-"

He caught himself, wide-eyed at his exclamation.

"Who's this 'Frederick'? Is that your name?" one of the Lucinas said. He knew it wasn't the youngest one, as the voice was solemn, but he couldn't tell whether it was the Chrom or the Frederick that had called out to him.

Of course they wouldn't know who Frederick was. They wouldn't know Stahl or Maribelle or Lon'qu-

They wouldn't know his wife. They wouldn't know his daughter.

They couldn't be gone, right?

"No, that's not my name." He cut the thought away. "For now, though, call me Robin. And I have a plan."

"And what makes you think we should go along with your idea?"

Of course it would be the Frederick that gives him trouble. "Well, seeing as how you three rushed into here without a second thought, you don't have a plan. I'd rather not see what could happen if we continued otherwise." Without waiting for approval, he began to direct them. "You and you are to-"

"You will refer to her as Lord-"

"I _do not_ care right now," Robin waved the complaint away, "and if you want to be able to continue to call her Lord, you're going to want to listen. As I was saying, I want you, Lucina and Lucina," he struggled to keep a straight face as he called their names, "to go in the front. It's obvious that you two have more combat experience, so I want you two to be handling the main assault. I'll be supporting you from behind with my spells, so that will make it difficult for them to approach us.

"And what about me?" the shorter Lucina piped up, almost too eager to test her skills. "What do I get to do?"

He looked towards her. "You're going to stay in the back to spot for me."

"Preposterous! I refuse to leave the Princess in your-"

"You want me to what? You can't take me out of this! Lucina needs me!"

This was even worse than when he first tried to give orders to the three.

Thankfully, the other Lucina seemed to detect his irritation. "Sounds like a plan. Come on, Lucina." The armored Lucina still looked like she wanted to say something, but the direct order won out in the end and she stomped away with a huff. Keeping a firm grip on his tome, he followed after the two.

"Grah! This is going to be so boring! I'm never going to be able to keep up with them at this rate."

Maybe he should have sent the Lissa with them anyway.

Still, as the Lucinas began to engage with the coming bandits, Robin was beginning to see some troubling facts. Even with his spells hindering the enemies, the pair struggled against them. He wondered if it was that their opponents were stronger. But after seeing the armored Lucina's blocking technique, he came to the staggering realization that they were also not as skilled as the warrior he had become familiar with.

Not to mention that neither of the two seemed to work together very well, instead individually working against their opponents without having the other protecting any exposed weaknesses. He assumed that was natural, however - Lucina had never fought alongside herself, after all, and probably would have suffered the same issue.

But the problem remained. As they crossed the bridge and the final opponent came into view, he came to the conclusion that he could not let them face the leader, not when they were like this.

"Lucina! Lucina!" the pair turned towards him.

He wondered if both would look at him if he only said the name once.

"Change in plans. You're going to pull back and watch the wings - make sure no one approaches us from the side. I'll handle the front from here."

"Are you sure?" the Lucina in white spoke up, a clear mark of concern in her gaze "You seem to know a lot about combat strategy, but it's dangerous for a magic user to lead without protection. Let me stay alongside you."

He walked past her and his eyes locked onto the hulking man before them, "I'll be fine, Lucina. Spread out and watch for any stragglers."

If she said anything, it was drowned out by the bellow from the enemy before him. "It looks like the man has come out of hiding! Coming out to impress your lady friends?"

Robin let the comment slide and he continued to walk closer. Seeing no change in his demeanor, the bandit swiftly raised his axe and with a loud yell hurled it at him. The aim was true but the arc was high, and as it spun he moved out of its way. With a quick snap of his left hand, he quickly grasped the handle at its center, letting the force move his arm back before bringing it to rest at his side.

"I'll be holding onto this." He raised his tome in front of him and a fireball began to form. "It's a shame you can't do the same with this though."

* * *

As much as Robin would like to call their first battle at Southtown a success, his mind kept spinning away at the deeper flaws of the Lucinas. As much as he didn't want to compare their abilities, their skills were far inferior to the Lucina he knew before. While they were bestowed with an enchanted weapon that gave them an advantage, it was only as good as the hands that wielded it. Perhaps this was still early on in terms of combat experience for them?

And even if they had the Falchion, this meant that if they didn't have anything else (or refused to use something else) their composition would be lacking. Blessed sharpness or not, the range on a spear or pike made killing a soldier on horseback far easier. In single engagements they might win, but against an organized force? That would be a different story.

Would he have to baby them? Granted, when he was first found he was perhaps just as bad, but years of combat gave him a veteran's edge that lay beneath the naked eye. He looked himself over when he had the chance and as much as he could tell he lacked some of the more prominent scars he earned.

"I'll be frank, I'd prefer an inn over the ground any day. But if it means getting closer to my bed back home, I think I can overlook it this one time."

Still the same amount of complaints though. If there was one thing that seemed to carry over from Lissa it was that.

"It will add to your resolve, Princess. Before long, the hardships will strengthen you to be like me."

"Oh yeah? What about your bear meat, then?"

For the fifth time since dinner started, a heavy breath of air escaped from Robin's lips. The bickering and playful jabs seemed to go over his head as his mind began to churn, still reeling from the fact that he was sent to this strange dimension. Would they follow the original timeline, where Lucina came to the past and they would go on a giant adventure to defeat Grima? Or was this an entirely different timeline where somehow Chrom literally banged a large handful of maidens and fathered similar-looking daughters?

"Are you alright? You've hardly eaten."

A quick jab from his left drew him back to the camp. It was probably best that way, as the less he thought of it all the better off he would be. He had probably lost a braincell or two already, if Miriel's theories about the human body were correct, and he wasn't in the mood to find out if he could lose more.

"I guess it's just been a long day for me, Lucina," he calmly said, looking towards the young woman. The Chrom, he reminded himself. "I kind of just want to lay my head down somewhere and sleep."

"You know," she smiled a little, "most people would be deathly afraid to call me or my sister without our titles. But you don't seem to share that fear. And every time you speak you sound like you've known us for some time, like family."

"Well…" he trailed off. He wondered about how much he could speak about, wanting to err on the side of caution. "I did know your father." And had seen her when she was still swaddled in cloth. And watched her kill her own share of enemy soldiers.

Lucina turned her body towards him, the campfire light casting an orange glow onto her white and blue clothes. "Can you remember what was he like?"

He closed his eyes and looked down at himself. Of course he knew what Chrom was like. But did he want to share here?

He shook his head. "No, not really. I can maybe recall some features, like how his hair matches yours and how he had the Mark of the Exalt on his shoulder. But that's all I seem to have right now."

Her face fell a bit, and he saw her bite her lip. "I see. That's a shame. I know of what he's done and how he is through books, but never through a firsthand experience."

She turned her body back to the fire. "You've had a long day - you were found by the roadside, and not even an hour afterward you helped save Ylissean lives. Efficiently, might I add. Lucina and I studied combat strategies before but your idea was flawless."

"Yeah!" Lucina chimed in, and Robin turned his head towards the shorter of the three. "It was like watching a master at work. And the way you caught that flying axe like it was nothing - I'm not about to forget the size of his eyes for a long time."

A brief and somewhat tense laugh brought him back to the first Lucina. "Well, what I mean to say is... that I want you to join us."

There was the sliding of metal against metal, and the armored Lucina had clearly shifted her body towards them. "Milord! You've only just met the man, and yet you are already propositioning him to join us?"

"We've seen what he can do, and to execute it flawlessly with such little planning only shows us how skilled he is." The two stared at each other, "You know we need someone of his caliber, and even if his strategies fall short, he doesn't seem to be lacking in other abilities. None of us can use a spellbook, after all."

The leader looked back towards him. "You don't have to provide an answer now, but at least consider it."

Robin could only give a small nod before leaning back, eventually just flopping onto the grass and dirt below him. Of course he would say yes - it was the easiest and safest way for him to progress, after all - but that didn't mean he had to start right away.

Besides, there was still the issue of tonight. Should all things follow his own time, the real Lucina should be arriving in a few hours.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates over the past two months or so. I was having some trouble breathing some time back in October. It turns out that it's a side effect of acid reflux, which in this case was a side effect of stomach ulcers (which, because the symptoms look so similar, we weren't able to find out that I had the ulcers until a month or so later). Turns out I had a bacterial infection in my stomach that had to get taken care of. I'm done with the antibiotic stage though and I feel a lot better already, just have to watch what I eat for a bit longer to make sure that the ulcers fully heal.

Health and excuses aside, I have to say that I had a feeling that this would get a bunch of early lookers as well as raise a few eyebrows. However, one of the big problems with the way the story kind of fans out is that after we have the initial moment where Robin is found in the field, this chapter just feels lackluster. And it's not that the writing ability to try and make it isn't there, it's just that the whole pretense of the story is about the Lucinas, and yet this chapter here has no new Lucinas joining while being a fairly critical moment in the game. So that means that I'm forced to try and keep turning it to the Lucinas when there isn't new stuff to work with. The first battle itself doesn't lend to much either, though that might be due to the fact that Robin has lived this before - we all know what happens here, technically.

So I decided to make an experimental move of sorts and not really write too much of the battle of Southtown. Instead, I glaze over it and bring it back to the issue at hand - the Lucinas in combat and their flaws. I'm honestly not sure how that move itself will be, but no matter how I thought about it, a full-out battle just didn't seem to belong at this point of the story. Now that doesn't mean that there won't be full-blown combat, but there will probably be moments where it is glazed over in brief. Again, we'd have to see where and how it unfolds.

But as one of the reviewers said, this is all about the interpretations of the other characters through Lucina, and the mayhem that comes with it. In fact, we're about to get to some of the more... interesting Lucinas, as a good bulk of the Shepherds are introduced in the next part of the game.

This is also an experiment of sorts in how I do dialogue. In this chapter, there is some dialogue that is left without descriptions on who is saying what. My goal was to try and make lines that were easy for the reader to pick up who was saying that line. While for some characters it might be easier, others like Stahl and Cordelia might be harder to do since their way of speaking isn't as colorful as, say, Miriel. This will probably improve as the story goes on, but for now it might be choppy since I have never done it this way before, and practice makes perfect.

Reviews!

Cinderella Girl626: As I said before, this is going to be a very challenging story to write. It is very different in many ways, and that is a hurdle that I will have to just wordsmith my way across. It will probably be a bit bumpy before it gets better.

MP36PH3S: I haven't gotten to Henry yet, but I do have a lot of the more interesting ones thought of so far. We'll get to Henry when it happens. As for the "it's a dream" thing, I've thought about it before, but my intent is to try and turn it into a main story.

Zeek72: Oh, I think you're going to like what I have for Anna. I think you're going to like it a lot.

AdvancedAlto: The artist's name is Tusia.

warrior of six blades: Yeah, I can definitely see the confusion and decision making there. And after leaving his wife Lucina, too. Did you also know that I'm a good liar? Or maybe I'm a bad one. Because Robin is totally married to Lucina. Totally. Or maybe I lied about that too. Or maybe I'm lying about lying and he is married to Lucina.

SharpRevan: But what if it's the person who Lucina is impersonating that wins him over? Decisions, decisions.

Anyway, that settles it for chapter two! I honestly don't know when this will be updated again because the next chapter I want to do is for In Security and then Three is Company. That way I get more time to stew over how I want this story to go, because this is a really spur of the moment fic and I'm not sure how certain parts will go.

I do not own Fire Emblem, and I appreciate all comments and criticisms.

See you all later, and I hope you have a great rest of your holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Sleep was a phantom for Robin. He recalled how on the very first night he was absolutely exhausted, the day's activities and marches quickly taking a toll on his self.

But here he was, wide awake and tossing and turning. Sleep would have been nice, he figured, but at the same time he knew that it just wasn't going to happen.

And yet would it be wise to get up? Alerting the others was the last thing he wanted to do. He certainly didn't want to be held responsible for anything else that might be thrown his way. And so he tossed and turned more and more, waiting for the inevitable that was Chrom and Lissa getting up to happen.

He had to remind himself that it was Lucina and Lucina now. That fact still had trouble getting into his head.

Still, somehow he must have fallen asleep, for the next thing he recalled was suddenly being shaken awake.

"Huh, what-" he groggily started, but his tormentor would have none of it.

"Get up, fool!" a pair of rough hands grasped him by his shoulders and shook him again, causing the back of his head to bob against the patch of grass he somehow settled against. "Lord Lucina and Princess Lucina are missing."

"Okay, okay!" he roughly brushed her gauntlets off of him. "I'm getting up." Staring back at the Fred-

Lucina. He reminded himself again. Staring back at Lucina he spoke. "What now?"

"As I said," her face became sharper, brows furrowed. "Lord Lucina and Pr-"

"I get that part," Robin cut her off. God, Frederick was the worst when he first met him, but somehow this was taking the cake. "What I'm asking is what are we going to do about it?"

"Recent trails seem to lead to the west. So get your things and come with me." She already had her Falchion in hand and was beginning to stride past him. "If you're going to be a part of our Shepherds, you're going to work like one."

"Right, right." Feeling himself down, he felt the tome he took from the mage earlier in the day on the inside of his coat. To his side, he stooped down and held the handaxe that was relieved from the dead bandit.

He really didn't have much experience with an axe. It was certainly light enough for him to swing or throw around, but could he competently use one? That was not his forte. But he kept it at the time because he had nothing else on him. No sword, no armor, no scars. He held only memories and instincts to carry him through.

"Stop dawdling and hurry!" Lucina voiced again, her disdain clearly showing through. With a grimace, Robin began to trek after her, taking the axe anyway. With any luck he could pick up something better, but a part of him hesitated as they weaved through the trees. His mind wheeled back to the concern that all of the Lucinas so far used the Falchion, and its inherent weaknesses of being a sword, no matter how magical it was.

Robin's grip tightened on the haft of the weapon. It looked like it would be staying around for a little longer.

Soon, they entered a small clearing, and in it were a pair of flashing swords. The Lucinas were back to back, not unlike how he found them in Southtown, staring down what he knew to be Risen and doing their best to cut their way through. Yet try as the two might, none of them seemed to stay down for long before rising up again. Only after excessive strikes would one of the Risen fall to crumble and disappear.

"Gods, what are these things?"

Robin had been attempting to come up with a canned reply for the last five minutes, but a sharp scream of pain cut him off.

"The Princess! No!"

How did this Lucina know that it was the Princess and not Chrom that screamed? He was fairly sure that the two of them would sound the same.

The Lucina beside him redoubled her efforts to get to the two in time, but they were still too far away. Somehow, the Risen had managed to separate the two. The assumed younger Lucina had fallen and one of the monsters loomed above her, rearing to swing down, and Robin swore that he watched it in slow motion.

However, there was a sudden streak of dark blue against the night sky. Much like from his own time, a masked swordsman dropped down from behind the monster, neatly bisecting the Risen in two. With a second stroke of her blade she cut through the neck of another one, and soon the creatures were either beaten back or moved away.

With the area clear she finally looked up, and Robin watched her jaw drop and brow rise. He himself buried his face in his open hand.

It was Lucina. The Lucina proper, who had traveled from the future to fight in the past, helping them save the world him the presence of Grima. And now here she was, surrounded by varying images of herself and him.

What a mess. How was this even possible?

He should stop asking himself that question.

It was the young princess who spoke first. "Y-You saved me!"

Lucina looked at the downed girl, who had sat up and looked at the "masked person" so to speak. They didn't know that it was Lucina, whom they were all modeled after. "You… uh… You were in trouble, so I did what was natural," she fumbled for words, unsure of what to say in the face of her own face.

"You were quite dashing too, you know."

"Um… t-thank you?"

Another voice rang out, this time coming from the elder of the Lucinas. "I must thank you for saving my sister." The Lucina in white came over and sheathed her Falchion, "I don't think I could have made it in time. I shudder to think at what might have happened had you not been there."

"Again, I did what came naturally. I'm sure anyone would have done it," her response was smoother this time, and she seemed to have recovered from most of the shock.

"Y-You know…" the younger one cautiously ventured, taking a quick glance at Robin before turning back to Lucina. "We could use someone with your abilities. Did you… maybe… want to join us?"

Was the Princess… nervous? But of wh-

Oh.

Oh dear. That-

"Unfortunately, I don't have the time. This land is in danger."

And of course, the meaning behind the invitation had gone over her head. At least the obliviousness to the attraction her other self had for herself humorous.

Kind of.

Okay, it wasn't. Robin did not find it funny at all.

"Are you sure?" the older one spoke again, equally unaware of the purpose behind the other's question. "We could use a man with your level of expertise."

There was a short sigh of frustration and Lucina turned to him, straightening her back as if she had just saw him for the first time. Robin remained silent, however, instead watching her slowly process what she was seeing. Her lips formed a frown, and beneath her mask he knew that she was equally confused as he was. He just didn't have the convenience of having something to cover his face.

Finally, she spoke again while she looked him in the eye, "I'm sure we'll meet again." With a huff, she sheathed Falchion and turned to the others. "But if you're going to battle these things, you're going to need to become stronger. All of you."

Ignoring the rest of the group, Lucina disappeared past the trees. The next time he would see her again was supposed to be in Regna Ferox, where she would be a champion for Basilio, the reigning Khan at this current time. But he had a feeling that they would see each other a little sooner than that. There was no way that she didn't have just as many questions as he did, if no more.

"Princess, are you alright?" The worried voice of the retainer brought him back to the situation at hand. Looking back to the group, she had crouched down by their fallen member, looking at the wound at the back of her calf.

"I'll be fine, Lucina." Her hand fell to the pommel of her sword and a small glow emanated from it. "As long as I hold onto this, I'll be fine."

"Excuse me, but…" Robin dared to venture between the two. "How does that sword help you? The cut looks deep. Don't you need a vulnerary to help clean the wound or-"

"A what?"

… This had to be a joke. Everyone knew what a vulnerary was. No soldier worth his or her salt would go to battle without at least one of them in their pack. He always went in with two.

"It's a salve with medical properties. It won't immediately close a wound like a staff would, but it helps cleans and disinfects a wound so that it heals properly later." He looked at the downed princess. "You have one, right?"

"Oh," she reached down and patted her sword. "I don't need something like that. My Falchion does the exact same thing, but better. I'll be walking again in a few minutes, and after a night of rest everything will be just fine."

"So…" he trailed off, "you've never had to use one before? Or stock them for the matter?" he looked at the other two in his group. "Either of you three?"

"Our Falchions are all we have needed so far," his fearless leader said. "It's certainly been a lifesaver on more than one occasion."

An army that used only swords and probably had no knowledge on what proper field medicine looked like. Sure, they could certainly take care of themselves, but what about allies on the field? Robin doubted that their Falchions could help others, like villagers who were caught in the unfortunate crossfire.

"Gee, sorry I asked."

"Regardless," the Lucina in armor spoke up again, "we have a problem. These… these creatures may still be in the area running rampant. We need to stop them."

"Right," the one in white said with a nod. "We'll split up and see if we can take them down in pairs. Lucina, you stay with Lucina until she can move again." With a quick turn, she turned to face Robin.

He, however, did not share the same confidence compared to the leader and he cut her off before she could speak. "Lucina, I really don't think that's a good idea at this point. We don't know how many there are, and it could easily lead to us getting overwhelmed. It'll be better if we move as a group."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Look, there's a fort to the northwest of here. We might be able to use that position and scout out how many there are. If we can see how many there are, should give us a better idea of how to approach this."

Good, he was keeping everyone from using terrible strategies and offing themselves. This should be a victory in its own right.

"How do you know that there's a fort in the area?"

Robin blanched. But as his mouth floundered and he struggled to come up with a good answer, another voice suddenly called out from behind him.

"My, my, is that any way to treat such a fine _monsieur_?"

Turning around, he saw Lucina, again, but this time she was sharply dressed. Where the others followed a similar pattern in their outfit, this one seemed to take a more stylized approach. Across her blue top were crossing patterns of lace that looked like large, triangular scales. And while she was still adorned with the red and blue cape across her top, it did not wrap around the front of her neck.

Instead it was held in place at her shoulders to make way for a white cravat that was all too familiar.

* * *

A/N: Bet you weren't expecting this to be updated, of all my FE fics. I didn't either! But I did want to show that I was still alive in this part of the website. I will admit that my main focus has moved to RWBY for now, so this probably won't see the same amount of effort as my other works. I do plan to return to FE and do a bit of Fates work, but at the same time, though, my mind is starting to wander off on its own for a fun reason. Hopefully you'll get to see where that goes.

I will admit though, that despite all the humor and caution thrown into the wind, this is still a hard story to write for. It's a lot of grammatical semantics that I have to overcome, and there is no doubt that it will get pretty ugly if I'm not too careful. Still, the challenge has been laid out, and I hope to walk with this as far as I can. I have an idea of what the end will be like, but it's the 'getting there' part that will take time.

This is not to mention all the time I had to spend thinking about what Virion would be like in here. But I think I have a good groundwork for this one, though. Anyway, this chapter is a bit straightforward. We see our 'Marth', who Robin discerns is the 'normal' Lucina, and we get our Virion. We're going to see a bit more of our Virion in the next chapter, and

Still, reviews!

RedNephilim: Not only that, but according to this they have no need for vulneraries. As for our Marth, it's just a normal Lucina. But it's not Robin's Lucina...

Guest: It won't end as a harem, but it might also be a harem? Depends if I get to the end. It's hard to say.

warrior of six blades: Haha, yeah, I'm just making fun of people's expectations of this story. But yes! We've got all swordies here and Robin sees that as a problem.

potatoman098: Well, I definitely do have one Spotpass character planned, but I won't say more than that!

Poop Benedict: We get one of your three mentioned Lucinas, but sadly only a glimpse at this point. We'll see her more though.

GoldenPiggy: Ultimately, we have a Lucina, but she doesn't have amnesia. She remembers, but is clearly shocked by what's going on. But basically don't think too hard about time. It's not making sense for Robin, and it's all broken anyway. So don't think about it too much!

ShadowRobin89: It's hard to say what Severa will be like, but for Lon'qu? Piece o' cake. He hangs around the male Lucinas... who are also female waitcrapholdon-

Anyway, glad that I was able to put up a chapter here. A lot of action, not so much deep thinking so far, but it's kind of promised at in the next chapter. But yeah, as mentioned, to make it easier I think I'm going to be skimping a bit on combat and focusing more on the Lucinas (and the one who Robin married). I reeeaally think you'll enjoy how I make some of them, so stick around, don't think too hard, and have fun!

I do not own Fire Emblem, and I appreciate all comments and criticism.

See you all soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **

For all of Robin's concerns, the battle had gone quite smoothly. Risen were not known for their tactical or strategic prowess, usually attempting to overrun with numbers as opposed to proper application. Having a swath of heroic blades at the Shepherd's disposal was also certainly effective.

"Get bent!"

The addition of two more Lucinas also helped. This rounded out their team to a squad of six, allowing them to more easily separate into a group of three. The armored Lucina was more apt to following his commands as he was putting himself away from 'Lord' and 'Princess' Lucina.

"Ha! This is too easy!"

This, however, led to other issues for him. While her skill with the Falchion seemed to be on par with their leader, the new Sully was boisterous and had a habit of giving away their position with her yelling. But it was at least easy to tell the difference between this one and the others. Instead of the usual long hair, she had it cropped short and a little spikey, just like the original from what now seemed so long ago. Ultimately, Robin felt that she was tolerable. She held no real position or leverage above him and aside from strategy and he felt like he could see her as a simple peer.

All of this, however, paled in comparison to the third of their trio.

"She's a raw beauty, unrefined and yet a woman of character, don't you agree?" The well-dressed Lucina watched as the other made short work of the Risen around her. "It makes me wonder - who am I more apt to follow?"

"Excuse me?" Robin was perplexed at the question. "I would hope that you'd be following my strategic command."

To this she gave a hearty chuckle. "No, no, monsieur, you misunderstand me." Lucina walked over to his side, placing an arm on his shoulder. "As a fine gentleman, you're more than likely to have a woman looking to follow behind your footsteps, head ducked and cheeks red. And for good reason! A determined face, strong and able body, a mysterious past, few can resist the intrigue you pose."

Extending an arm out, she pointed to where her other self was, locked in combat with the last of the Risen in the pocket they found. "But at the same time, here is a woman that is naturally drawing. Determination, poise, strength outside of the standard meaning!" he glanced over to see that Lucina was smiling as she hung off of his shoulder. "Anyone would fall in love with her, just as anyone would fall in love with you."

Robin felt his eyebrows furrow. Was she… was she flirting with him while simultaneously admiring the other Lucina?

"Come on you two, quit screwing around and let's get going!"

"Ah, if only we were screwing around," she shot him a sly smirk and winked, forcing him into an uncomfortable blush. "But alas, you are not my calling."

While he was ready for this Lucina to be more flirtatious and open, he was not expecting her to so open or forward in her chasing. Nor did he expect to see that her to be clearly admiring the other Lucina, and he certainly didn't expect her to be showering him with the same type of praise. And then to be brushed off so casually? It was unfamiliar territory to him.

"I didn't know that you found either of us..." Robin found himself floundering, trying to come up with something to regain his ground.

Lucina finished the line for him, a hand tracing up her cravat and resting on her chin, an easy smile on her lips. "Attractive?"

"Yes," he first started, but then he shook his head. "No. No, actually what surprised me was the fact that you are attracted to both of us." This person might be a woman in front of him now, but that didn't mean Robin didn't see her as Virion. She was probably quite good at chess as well.

She gave another laugh, drawing her blade and beginning to move toward their partner. "I suppose I have surprised you. But it is the truth," she turned to him and winked. "I chase everything. Man or woman matters not."

Robin could already feel the wrinkles of worry growing on his face. Virion was bad enough at times when with the other women. But did this mean that this Lucina would flirt with everyone in the Shepherds?

… Would she keep flirting with him?

* * *

"There it is, there it is!"

Shaking his bleary head from the lack of sleep, Robin looked up to see the smallest of the Lucinas almost giddy with excitement, and rightfully so. After the midnight battle, it was unanimously decided that to stay out any longer was too large of a risk. They would double back to Ylisstol as soon as possible. And while the actual city and all the other events that he recalled made him worry, it was still a sight to behold.

As they moved past the front gates and into the town square, just like last time they were greeted by Exalt Emmeryn.

"Oh, Lucina and Lucina! And all of you!" she gently exclaimed as her entourage of pegasus knights parted to allow the swarm of Lucinas to approach her. The smallest of them dashed up to give her a hug while the remaining stood at a close yet respectable distance.

"Auntie Emm, it's so good to see you again!" he could literally hear the wide smile on her lips as she spoke, and in spite of his own situation, seeing the extended family reunite was heartwarming.

"It's good to see you as well, Lucina. Are you listening to Lucina?" She glanced over to the armored one, whose arms were folded behind her back. "And Lucina, has she been staying out of trouble?"

It became very clear very quickly that this Emmeryn was used to this.

"I hope you've found something a little more valuable than sharing beds, Lucina."

"Lucina, your hair is growing out again. Perhaps you should ask Lucina to cut it for you?"

How she knew each and every one of them so well when they all looked exactly the same was something he decided to try and let out of his mind as slowly and calmly as possible. However, a particular opportunity did arise for the two of them to share some kind of a conversation.

"Auntie, this is Robin!" The young one finally let go of her and instead latched onto his arm and dragged him over. "Lucina found him and he's _really_ good at strategies! And this one time this bandit leader threw an axe at him and he just caught it like it was nothing!"

He chuckled nervously. Exalt Emmeryn still had that airy presence around her, like she held a higher understanding of everything.

"I…" he chuckled nervously. "I guess I've made an impression, haven't I?" Now that he was talking to someone who was not Lucina, he could feel his tongue twisting and struggling to speak. Though to be fair, it was Exalt Emmeryn. A wrong word could send everyone up in arms.

"It seems you've been taking good care of my nieces then," she gently smiled and gave him a short bow that he carefully returned. "That is no easy feat. They can be a bit of a handful at times, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." She shot a look at the younger one, who seemed to be beaming. "I must be the happiest aunt in the world."

"You should see our family gatherings." Robin turned to his side to see the Chrom of the Lucinas staring at him with a smile. "It's an astonishing sight, and it fills me, really all of us, with warmth."

But that was the end of the festivities as she looked at the Exalt. "Aunt Emmeryn," she spoke with a more serious look. "We encountered those particular… beasts that look like undead men. We don't know where they came from, but Robin fought bravely with us. I intend to make him a Shepherd, so he will be staying with us in the barracks."

Emmeryn nodded perceptively, "You make it sound like it is not finalized yet."

She gave a huff. "Indeed. That still pends upon his decision to join us. Lucina has shared her concern, but at this point I have seen enough." Lucina turned to him, as did all of the others including the Exalt. "You'll have to forgive me for putting you on the spot, but the time to decide has come."

Dick move, Lucina.

"I…" Robin attempted to speak, but only sighed instead. If he accepted, would he relive all of the battles again? The ups and downs?

He glanced forward at the only non-Lucina person in their conversation. Would Emmeryn have to die again?

"Robin, you have amnesia," the little one tugged his arm again, her voice becoming quiet. "This would be good for you."

It was technically the most prudent choice of action. And… it's not like he was really stuck here, was he? But if he was, if there really was no going back…

"Alright. I'll be a Shepherd then."

* * *

After his decision, the young Lucina sprinted off with him in tow to the barracks with the purpose of showing him around. Robin, however, was still a little lost in his thoughts about the decision he made. And it's not like he technically didn't know his way around. For several years this was his home, after all.

"And finally, we have rest of the Shepherds!"

Oh, right, there was also the fact that there would be _more_ Lucinas. Of course it would be that way.

"Lucina, dear, is that you?" A blue blur seemed to dash over from her spot at the common room and nearly scooped the little one off her feet in a hug. "Oh gods I was so worried! How did your first patrol go?" Maribelle. Of course. She actually looked very similar to how Lucina was, lacking any major detail that seemed to separate her from the others. However, her method of speech seemed to be some form of mirror to the original.

"It was fine!" the smaller one laughed. "And in fact, it was great! We have a new Shepherd on board with us!" She left the clutches of her sister (Robin just assumed they were all sisters now, according to Emmeryn at least) and she dragged him over. "This is Robin! He's going to be helping out in the strategy department of things!

He watched as the other Lucina folded her arms and gave him a very clear and harsh one-over. "You don't look like much."

"Lucina!" the younger one looked scandalized before quickly turning to him. "Sorry, she's… uh…"

"A little rough until you know her?" Robin threw her a bone, taking some of the words that she said to him so long ago.

"Yeah," she quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, I… I think that's pretty close."

"I'm right here, you know." Robin glanced at her again, taking in her sharp frown.

He moved to walk by her, looking around the rest of the common room to see who else was here. "I know. Just treat it as a compliment for now, alright?" He clapped a hand on her shoulder and she quickly shrugged it off before storming out. Ignoring her, he began to take in the sights. The circular table was still there, Virion's little corner table by the window remained, and-

"Oh, we have a new Shepherd?" a quiet voice said with cautious optimism. "Did the captain approve of him?"

"Yup!" Lucina chirped. "Come on out, Lucina, he doesn't bite. And yes, 'Captain' Lucina loves him."

Looking toward the sound of the other voice, another Lucina ducked out from the behind the wall before straightening herself. She seemed fairly normal, like the other, but her slightly timid nature seemed to match Sumia.

"Well," she bobbed on her feet a little, "It's nice to meet you Mr…"

"Robin."

"Oh, so not from our family, huh?"

"Family?" Robin raised an eyebrow, "are uh… are all of your sisters in here as a part of the Shepherds?"

"Oh, no no," she quickly shook her hands in front of her. "Only a couple of us are. I guess it's best to say that the ones that are a little older have taken up jobs outside of the Shepherds."

So it wasn't a crush of Lucinas just yet. "Will I eventually meet all of them?" he carefully ventured.

"Most likely, although... " her confidence seemed to take a shot and she shrank a little, "we have a few black sheep here and there."

"Oh, so this is the new guy I keep hearing about, huh?" a sudden loud boisterous voice cut through the air. The Lucina in front of cringed a little.

Turning around, he spotted another Lucina, though he could see two immediate problems. Maybe three if he really thought about it, but definitely two. She close to him, and despite Robin being a little taller, he still felt a little unnerved by the girl. This had to be-

"So! What's your name?" she cheerfully said, only to keep talking. "Lucina, you should give the new guy a seat! No doubt you've been driving him in circles all day." The young princess sought to say something but was too late as he was being dragged to the center table and was flopped into a chair.

She was very strong, which was nice. Strength would be very useful in the long journey ahead of him. But that didn't really solve the whole 'three problems' thing, which was now forcibly staring at him in the face since she had made him take a seat. Strutting across the table, she put her arms across her chest.

Her bare chest that was hidden only by strips of cloth tied across them. Robin felt his cheeks redden, trying to come up with a way to talk. It didn't help that she seemed a size or two bigger than the others, if he were to give a vague estimate.

"Well, my name is Robin, but… I…" he respectfully looked away, finding the table suddenly very interesting. "Uh…"

"Ha!" the Lucina in front of him laughed. "Got you speechless, have I? That's okay! No man seems to be able to get past that," she cluelessly responded.

He felt a hand rise to his temple. "Yeah, and I can give two very clear reasons about it," he muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing, nothin-"

"No, no, you said something," the Lucina. "That's okay, just speak up and it'll be fine."

"I... " his mouth floundered and he scratched his head, trying to think of how to get out of this situation. "Look, you're a pretty girl, but I really…" he gave a sigh. "I didn't know you were so open about... being open." He felt his eye travel around the room, seeing that the other Lucinas had suddenly disappeared. Did they not like this one? Or maybe they just didn't want to watch this happen.

Lucina gave him a hard stare, only for it to fall apart as she scrunched her nose. "The Lucina is not understanding. But she's trying. Run that by me again."

"Well…" he uncomfortably scratched his head. "Look, I know you might find that type of…" he carefully gestured at her chest, "coverage to be comfortable, but it's kinda distracting. Hard to focus on the more important matters at hand."

There was a brief pause, but he watched as her eyes slowly widened a little. "Are you talking about my boobs?"

Robin did not expect her to answer in such a straightforward manner. "I…" he shook his head before he spoke. If she was so straightforward about her breasts, then maybe he should be as well. "You know what, yes. Yes, I am talking about your boobs." He pointed to them more directly this time. "Just put a shirt on. Or _anything_ that covers your chest, for the matter. I don't need to see your tits flopping around."

For a moment, Robin thought that he had won the argument, but Lucina had quickly stood up and slammed her hands down on the table, forcing him to gaze up at her (and her breasts). "Hey! The Lucina's tits _do not_ flop."

She then gave a smile that could only be described as smug as she leaned back, forcing her chest and all its glory into his vision.

"They flex."

And sure enough, they flexed, and Robin could only bury his head in abject mortification.

* * *

A/N: Let me just say that after a whole year or so of planning, it felt pretty damn good to finally write out Vaike's part. It's been sitting in my phone for the better part of the year, so I hope you've all enjoyed seeing this particular Lucina. Anyway, a sooner chapter compared to before! I seem to be updating something of mine at least once a week, and I do enjoy how that's going. I just don't really know which one will be updated.

Anyway, again, this chapter sorta glazes over the combat. I suppose I will have some full-out fight scenes, but as described earlier, we're here to see the Lucinas and how Robin interacts with them. The next chapter, though, is going to be a bit more focused around Robin and his old life. I know that in canon at around this point Chrom comes back and gives them the mission, but I decided to end it here for now.

Reviews!

Truemmerphantom: I don't expect there to be a Fell Dragon Lucina. But, assuming I get to the end, they will encounter it. I don't know how things will look at the end though. This really isn't as planned out as much as my other fics and it's more of a "here's a silly RobinxLucina story."

Syntras: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. In regards to Anna, like I said earlier, I have plans. But really, in regards to the Lucinas following any system, while that may be true for some, it's not quite true for the others. It's sort of a "It fits, so here." As for their orientation, aside from Virion!Lucina who straight up admits that she's bi, I guess just treat them as eventually Robin-sexual? Iunno, don't think too hard.

CheshireLoki: I don't think I'll be getting to the future kids, but the Khans are their own monster I will need to somehow tackle. I've had some ideas but none really seem to fit what I want.

warriorofsixblades: Ultimately they'll probably be fine - magic swords tend to have few weaknesses after all. As for who's talking to who, I make some fun of that in that here, but it's mostly going to be how well Robin (and the reader) can pick up the context clues.

Raffie13035: Haha, glad you like how Virion turned out, though maybe your opinion has changed after this chapter. There will most likely be a few more scenes where this particular Lucina shines with her cross-dressing and hitting on everything, but it depends on how far I take this. And Lon'qu will be soon and full of hypocrisy.

Darkbeast42: Maybe? I don't know.

But that's it for now! Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. I actually had a bit of a hard time with the last part with how Vaike was gonna come in, but I decided to just sorta right down whatever I felt like.

Let me know your thoughts, and I'll see you soon!

I do not own Fire Emblem.


End file.
